


Jolly Dropping

by harryhanlon



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M, choreographed dance routines to christmas rap music, elf costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryhanlon/pseuds/harryhanlon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick's tired but Harry has to show him something he's been working on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jolly Dropping

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes the first of hopefully a lot of christmas fic!

Mumford & Sons were coming on the show tomorrow and Nick was sitting on the couch in the living room, casually researching anything he could bring up during their chat. Nothing particularly interesting was popping up and it was more than a little frustrating because he didn't know if he could trust the band to be good conversationalists. There was banjo on nearly every track for god's sake.

Nick took a break to put his head in his hands and thought about getting Harry to make him a drink because productivity was just not going to happen tonight anyway. He'd been in the bathroom for an awfully long time getting ready for bed so he should be coming out soon. Nick was about to stand up and get him when he heard a soft thunk and a drawn out 'Oww' from the direction of the bedroom. It's easier for Nick to just sit and wait for Harry to reveal himself at this point.

He was right in doing so because when Harry finally tripped into the living room he certainly wasn't dressed for bed. His long legs were mostly bare and the tops of his thighs barely covered by a green skirt with a red fringe. When Nick could finally drag his eyes away from that area he noticed the rest of the outfit was also green with red accents and a hat to top it all off. The fabric hugged tighter than even the skinniest of Harry's jeans and his shoulders were bare. A single jingle bell hung off the tip of the hat and swayed silently as Harry walked.

“What's going on?” Nick asked.

Harry put down a speaker Nick hadn't noticed him holding and tapped the screen on the attached iPod. There were a few seconds of silence as he got into position and then the unmistakeable sound of bells faded in. Harry's hips counted in the beats until he started doing something that Nick figured could be classified as dancing. There was a lot of popping and maybe half of a lock but the movements were very shoulder based, trickling down into a bit of a waist wiggle and an added hip shimmy. Still mildly aroused by the outfit but leaning towards endeared by the rhythmic flailing, Nick focused on the music that he hadn't heard before. A voice that was definitely Niall's smooth irish tones rapped about... not dropping a parumpapumpum?

“What's actually going on?” Nick asked incredulously.

“If you'd pay attention, _Nicholas_ , I'm preforming a Christmas routine for you!” Harry responded while furiously moving his arms in another 'dance move' that apparently involved chest thrusting. He turned around and squatted, dropping his hands to his spread knees. Abruptly, the most enthusiastic booty shaking Nick has ever seen in person (and he's ordered many a stripper in his day) is demonstrated about 3 feet from his coffee table. The skirt that was only just reaching the bottom of his ass flipped up to reveal the red lacy underwear Harry had underneath. Nick's arousal returned tenfold and he could barely wait to trace his hands over the smooth fabric.

The music faded out and Harry turned back around, breathing only a little bit labored. “So how'd you like it? Niall and Liam helped me with the track. We call it 'Don't Drop That Drummer Boy',” he asked with a smile.

Nick's head cleared long enough to stand up and grab Harry's face. “You're an idiot,” he said and kissed him, hopefully hard enough to get him in the mood. It didn't work as well as he dreamed as he felt large hands beating on his chest trying to struggle free. When he pulled back Harry's eyes were wide and questioning.

“What do you mean? Did you not like it?” His face dropped into a frown and Nick noticed the extra pink in his cheeks that implied a least a little blush was used.

“No it was definitely something! You know me and my attention span, can't do movies, long albums or wonderful christmas presentations.”

“You didn't like it.” Harry's frown deepened. This situation was going downhill fast.

“No! I loved it!”

“You didn't even watch, Nick! Here, I'll do it again for you. I'll be expecting feedback.” He turned the music back on and started the routine.

Nick sank back into the couch and watched. Harry's limbs moved in an almost controlled fashion and he definitely looked cute doing it. Nick figured that anything Harry did was palatable even though he'd never admit it. He finished for the second time, arms in the air, skirt hiked up, hat nearly falling off, and cheeks red from exertion. Nick clapped partly out of obligation but also because of genuine fascination. Harry wasn't a great dancer but he tried hard and it showed.

“Simply wonderful darling,” Nick drawled with a smile. Harry beamed back and crowded Nick into the couch.

“Did you really like it?” Nick nodded. Harry leaned in for a sweet kiss. “Good cause we're planning on making it the opening act for the next tour.” Maybe Nick had something to say about that but he was silenced by another kiss.


End file.
